Nunca te olvidaré
by Sakurita de Li
Summary: A Sakura le gusta un joven, pero como el no era sociable, no sabía ni su nombre. Pero un día, en clase de literatura, el profesor pone la tarea de escribir un poema de amor. Sakura estaba impresionada con el poema de ese joven, y quiere conocerlo más, pero descubre con asombro que se trata de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Shaoran Li, a quien prometió nunca olvidar... COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 1. Al fin te recuerdo.

Sakura, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color verde, con la edad de 17 años, estaba molesta, un joven de su edad, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color chocolate con un toque ámbar, y la razón de ello es que el joven nunca le presta atención, cuando ella le habla, el joven no quiere decir nada.

Sakura vio que el joven no era sociable, así como supuso que era un amargado.

Estando en clase de literatura, el maestro en turno tuvo una idea.

\- Quiero celulares, mochilas y libros, lejos de ustedes, y en sus escritorios quiero ver un lápiz, goma y sacapuntas.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta una joven del salón

Esa es la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji, cabello color negro y ojos color amatista.

\- Es un poco obvio.

\- ¿Vamos a realizar un examen? - pregunta Sakura impresionada

\- Si, pero no es un examen normal, hagan lo que les indico

Los jóvenes obedecen, y el profesor entrega algunas hojas con líneas para escribir, pero solo con eso, líneas.

\- Creo que el examen escrito es un pedido del maestro, una redacción, quizás - dijo Tomoyo, mientras se acerca un poco a su amiga

\- Eso parece - dijo Sakura con nerviosismo.

\- En las hojas que acabo de entregar, ustedes deben escribir un poema de amor, de su autoría.

Todos los alumnos estaban incrédulos, y un joven, Takashi Yamazaki, habla.

\- Disculpe profesor Terada, nosotros no sabemos escribir poemas

\- En este tiempo, ustedes han aprendido mucho sobre el tema, y creo que no tienen problemas. Todos tienen una hora para realizarlo.

\- Pero ...

\- Puede ser dedicado a una persona o puede ser para alguien ficticio, pero de no hacerlo, reprueban.

Con esa advertencia, los alumnos dejaron de protestar, y empezaron a trabajar.

Un joven en específico, comienza a escribir el poema, observando su inspiración.

Después de una hora, el maestro comienza a recoger las hojas, aunque unos alumnos protestaron nuevamente, por qué, aún no terminaban.

\- ¿Usted va a calificar este trabajo? - Pregunta una joven llamada Chiharu.

\- Exactamente, mañana les aviso sus calificaciones.

El joven que estaba sentado en la fila de asientos en la parte trasera del salón, suspiró con resignación, pensando que hizo una torpeza.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos tienen una noticia, ellos deben leer el poema en la clase.

\- ¡HOEEE! - Grita Sakura impresionada

El joven que estaba detrás de ella, sonríe al verla con esa actitud, enternecido.

\- El orden es al azar, así que mejor se prepara

Era una humillación para algunos alumnos, los intentos fallidos de poemas, los demás alumnos se reían de ellos.

\- No quiero - dijo Sakura con temor.

\- Es el turno del joven Li - dijo el profesor Terada

El joven se levanta del asiento, y llega junto al profesor, con su hoja de trabajo.

\- No estoy dispuesto a realizar esta actividad - dijo con un tono seco

\- Entonces puedes reprobar la materia

El joven suspiró con pesar, mientras empieza a leer lo que había escrito.

"Te amo tanto, corazón,

Con fidelidad y pasión,

Sintiendo tanto dolor

Al no tener aun tu amor ".

"¿Cuento de hadas o castillo?

¿Eso quieres tener conmigo?

No puedo darte fantasías,

Solo besos y caricias mías ".

"Nuestra realidad es más valiosa

Y tú eres tan hermosa,

¿Qué ganas con rechazar

La realidad de nuestro amar?

"Peluches, cartas o flores,

Regalos para los perdones.

Yo te doy fidelidad y mi vida,

Amor, y no distancia sufrida ".

...

Todos estaban impactados, pero después, todos aplauden con asombro.

Sakura observa con sorpresa al joven castaño, no imaginaba que ese joven era tan sentimental, eso demuestra que las apariencias engañan.

\- Tu poema fue el mejor de la clase - dijo el profesor Terada con orgullo

\- Gracias profesor - dijo el joven incómodo

La hora de salida llega, no hay tiempo para leer los demás poemas en ese día. El joven intenta ir por sus cosas, pero Sakura se interpone, hablando.

\- ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

\- No lo creo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No entiendo la razón de tu actitud hacia mi

\- Eres la más popular del salón, y yo soy un antisocial

Esas palabras sorprenden a la joven. Es absurdo. ¿Esa era la razón?

\- A mí no me importa, eres una buena persona, por esa razón ...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunta el joven, curioso

\- Me gustas mucho.

El joven le mira con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, pero luego, sonríe, sacando una hoja, pero no era la misma.

"Tú eres la princesa de mi cuento,

Solo por ti es este amor que ahora siento,

Darte flores sería un insulto

Cuando tú les ganas muy a pulso ".

"Este sentimiento que nació

De solo verte, ya creció,

De lejos veo que tú corazón

Es digno de amar con pasión ".

...

Sakura le mira con asombro, y el joven sonrió, y habla nuevamente.

\- Me gustas desde que éramos niños - dijo el joven sonriendo levemente, y ella estaba confundida

\- ¿Ya nos conocemos? - Pregunta Sakura, observando que el joven cambia su expresión a una de fastidio y decepción.

\- No puedo creer esto - dijo, mientras intentaba marchar, pero ella le impide el paso

\- No entiendo

\- ¿Recuerdas la frase "seremos amigos por siempre"? - Pregunta con seriedad, y ella reaccionó.

FLASH BACK

Sakura, con 10 años de edad, abrazó a un niño de la misma edad, que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El niño que recibe el abrazo, se sonrojo.

\- Sakura, ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- Te quiero mucho, y no me gusta que el próximo año escolar regrese a Hong Kong - dijo la niña, mientras estaba llorando, pero el niño, corresponde al abrazo.

\- No te pongas triste, me siento mal.

\- Quiero que me prometas algo

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunta el niño con curiosidad

\- No importa cuánto tiempo pase, nos volveremos a ver, y seremos mejores amigos por siempre

El niño sonríe, y le besa la frente.

\- Lo prometo, pero tú puedes tener otros amigos y olvidarme - dijo con tristeza

\- ¡NO! Nunca voy a olvidarte, Shaoran, es una promesa - dijo con seguridad, y el niño sonríe enternecido

\- Yo tampoco te olvidaré

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- Shaoran ...

Al fin logra recordar al joven castaño, era su mejor amigo ...

¿Cómo fue tan tonta?

Ella hizo la promesa de no olvidarlo, y no la cumplió ...

Continuará ...

Los poemas son de mi autoría.

Sakurita de Li


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 2. Pidiendo perdón

Shaoran se aleja nuevamente de Sakura, estaba enojado con ella ...

Se detuvo unos momentos, reconsiderando la opción de quedarse.

¿Realmente estaba enojado con ella?

Si, pero, estaba más triste y decepcionado. No había hablado con ella, por qué, no sabía que decir, además, Sakura siempre estaba ocupada, haciendo encargos, o hablando con sus amigas.

Pero ahora, Shaoran no quiere hablar con ella.

Los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella no parecen tener importancia para Sakura.

\- ¡Espera!

Shaoran cierra los ojos, escuchando la voz de la chica que estaba en sus espaldas, esa voz tan dulce ...

La voz de la chica, siempre le causa sensaciones agradables, pero ahora no era así.

\- Tengo que irme, Sakura - dijo con seriedad

\- Tampoco me habías hablado.

\- ¿Qué importa eso?

El joven sigue caminando, pero Sakura le habla nuevamente.

\- ¿Vives en el mismo lugar? - pregunta con curiosidad

Ella tiene que saber dónde vive el joven actualmente.

\- Si, pero eso no importa en lo absoluto

\- Pero ...

\- ¡Olvida mi existencia! Ya entiendo que es muy sencillo para ti - expresa con fastidio, y al mismo tiempo se retira del lugar.

\- ¡SHAORAN! - Grita Sakura, pero el joven no se detiene

Sakura derramó lágrimas, se siente muy mal, había olvidado su mejor amigo, había olvidado al niño que nunca sabe como hablar, pero, escribe palabras muy hermosas ...

Ella misma había comprobado que hace años, Shaoran escribe poemas para ella ...

Solo para ella ...

FLASH BACK

\- ¡Hola Shaoran! - dijo Sakura al ver al niño, contenta.

\- ¿eh? Ho ... Hola - dijo el niño, sonrojado

Ese día, era el cumpleaños de Sakura, la fecha era 1 de abril, y la niña estaba feliz, pero, observa al niño, confundida.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Shaoran en ocasiones anteriores, ha estado nervioso con ella.

Ella nunca había entendido la razón de la actitud de Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero regalarte algo - dijo, mientras miraba el suelo fijamente

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunta contenta

Shaoran asintió, y la entrega a la niña un oso de peluche, junto con una tarjeta.

(Nota: Creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero, el oso de peluche, es el mismo que Shaoran le dio Sakura en el anime de "Sakura Card Captor")

Sakura recibió el obsequio, y al mismo tiempo, abraza al niño, feliz.

\- ¡Me encantan los osos de peluche, muchas gracias!

Shaoran corresponde al gesto de la misma manera, abrazando a Sakura.

\- Yo ...

\- ¿eh?

\- Quiero que leas la tarjeta

\- si

Sakura comienza a leer la tarjeta de cumpleaños que hizo Shaoran, asombrada.

"El 1 de abril nació una flor,

Que puede embellecer todo a su alrededor,

El nombre de esa flor era Sakura,

Su sola existencia es toda una hermosura "

"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura"

"Shaoran"

Sakura sonrió, ella sabe que Shaoran escribe palabras hermosas, siempre escribe esas palabras solo para ella ...

\- ¡Es hermoso, gracias! - dijo la niña contenta, y el niño se sonroja nuevamente

\- No es nada

\- ¡Quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

\- Tu padre ya me invitó

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunta la niña con alegría

\- si

\- ¡Eso me pone más feliz!

Shaoran sonríe enternecido. El niño solo sonríe de esa manera cuando está con Sakura ...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella había olvidado todo sobre su mejor amigo, los asuntos de la escuela, sus amistades, la familia de la joven, ocuparon la mente de Sakura.

Pero esa no era una excusa suficiente para justificar la situación.

¿Cómo se puede pedir perdón por algo así?

Sakura observa hacia donde estaba Shaoran anteriormente, y tuvo una idea.

\- Tengo que pedirle perdón, pero de la misma manera que usa Shaoran

OOOOOOOOOO

¿Estuvo esperando tanto tiempo para esto?

La verdad es que siempre ha sido inútil cuando se trata de hablar directamente.

Aunque ...

Shaoran nunca ha podido olvidar la niña que le inspiraba, esa niña le hizo entender, lo hermoso que son los sentimientos.

Pero ...

Sakura había olvidado la existencia de su mejor amigo, eso fue mucho más importante, le duele en el corazón.

El joven sabía que había hecho algo mal, no había intentado dirigirle la palabra a la joven.

Pero nunca había imaginado que Sakura había olvidado la amistad que tuvo con él.

Shaoran estaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama, pero logra escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la entrada, abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven no quiere hablar con ella, y Sakura lo entiende perfectamente, pero ella no puede dejar que la situación continúe de esa manera.

\- Quiero entregarte esto, disculpa, no soy buena escribiendo poemas

\- ¿eh? - expresa Shaoran, confundido

Shaoran recibe una tarjeta de parte de Sakura, eso no es lo que esperaba.

Una tarjeta de color verde, por qué, ella sabe que el verde es el color de favorito de Shaoran.

Shaoran comienza a leer las palabras que Sakura escribió, sorprendido.

"Te pido de todo corazón

Que algún día me des el perdón,

Se que cometí un grave error.

Pero no quiero que me odies, por favor ".

\- ¿Me perdonas? - pregunta Sakura, arrepentida

\- Sakura ...

El joven escribe poemas, pero nunca había recibido un poema. Esa sensación, era indescriptible, y agradable.

Además, Sakura había escrito ese poema ...

Esa sensación era maravillosa.

¿Puede perdonarle?

El joven le mira directamente a los ojos, observando los ojos verdes de Sakura, esos ojos que lo cautivan siempre ...

Shaoran sonrió, y asienta con la cabeza, mientras que corresponde al abrazo de Sakura.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Pero, no entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que te guste?

Sakura observa al joven castaño, sorprendida.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Shaoran se separa de Sakura, mirándola con seriedad, nuevamente.

\- Dijiste eso hace un rato.

La joven se sonrojo, apenada.

¿Es necesario explicar lo que había dicho anteriormente?

\- ¿Por qué te parece extraño?

\- Tu no sabías que yo soy tu mejor amigo de la infancia, prácticamente no me conoces

\- Es que ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. En esta historia, muchas cosas pueden suceder.

Nota: El "poema" de Sakura, lógicamente no es bueno, por que, Sakura en mi historia no sabe escribir poemas.

¡Al menos ella lo intenta! Jajaja

Capítulo 3. Rival inesperado

Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabe que contestar a la pregunta de Shaoran.

\- Te quiero, aunque antes no recordaba tu amistad - dijo ella, y después de unos momentos de silencio, Shaoran le mira incrédulo

\- ¿Existe un sentido en esa afirmación?

\- No, pero ...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Los sentimientos no tienen sentido.

Shaoran estaba asombrado, pero, después de las palabras de Sakura, sonríe, inevitablemente.

\- Tienes razón ...

El celular de la joven comienza un sonar, le estaba llamando.

\- ¿Puedo atender la llamada?

Shaoran asintió, pero, pensando en las palabras de Sakura, se aleja de ella.

\- ¿Bueno?

En el otro lado de la línea, un joven de cabello color plateado, alto, con una expresión de seriedad, le habla.

\- Sakura, ¿ya saliste de la escuela?

\- Hola Yue, si, ya salí.

\- ¿Olvidaste que ibas a ir a comer con nosotros?

\- ¡Es verdad! - Exclama con impresión

¡Ella es muy olvidadiza y distraída!

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una libreta y un lápiz entre sus manos, pero observa a la joven con una sonrisa.

\- No ha cambiado en nada, ¿qué olvidaste ahora?

\- Eh ... - Sakura tiene una gota en la cabeza, avergonzada

\- Contesta - dijo el joven castaño con diversión

\- Yo ...

\- Te veremos en tu casa - dijo, y terminó con la llamada

\- Olvidé que tengo un compromiso - dijo Sakura, después de guardar el celular en su mochila

\- Lo imaginaba - dijo, mientras que se levanta del sofá, y se dirige de nuevo hacia donde se encuentra Sakura.

Ella observa que Shaoran tiene una libreta en sus manos, curiosa.

\- ¿Haces la tarea?

Shaoran ríe, divertido, y le entrega una hoja de la libreta a Sakura.

\- No, me ayudaste a terminar ese poema.

\- ¿Cómo? - Sakura con impresión, antes de comenzar a leer el poema.

"Eh soñado con tu amor,

Eh ocultado mi dolor

Nuestros caminos se tuvieron que separar,

Pero ahora se volvieron a cruzar ".

"Un beso, que deseo darte,

Por que yo quiero cuidarte,

Siempre estás en mi corazón,

Contigo pierdo hasta la razón ".

"El pasado ya no importa,

Mi amor por ti es lo que soporta,

¿Qué más da estar en el olvido?

Mis sentimientos no tienen sentido ".

"El perdón es una clave,

De mi corazón tienes la llave,

La olvidaste, pero no la perdiste,

Mi amor por tí aún persiste ".

...

Sakura estaba asombrada, y mira al joven que tiene frente a ella. Él estaba sonriendo, y con la mano que acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

\- ¿Puedo darte el beso que deseo?

Ella siente en su corazón una gran calidez, estaba latiendo rápidamente, y ella asintió, le hizo caso a su corazón. Ella también deseaba besarlo ...

Shaoran se acerca al rostro de Sakura, se siente la calidez de la chica más cercana, hasta los labios de ambos se unen en un beso

Era verdad, los sentimientos no tienen sentido, la sensación es indescriptible ...

Pero eso le hace más especial ...

Se separan luego de unos momentos, la causa de ello es la falta de oxígeno.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo ella, aunque no quería irse

\- Lo sé - dijo Shaoran, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

\- Por su puesto que sí - dijo con una leve sonrisa

\- Gracias - dijo ella, sonriente.

Sakura se aleja de ese lugar, pero consigue escuchar la voz del joven.

\- ¡Te amo!

Ella se voltea, anonadada, pero luego sonríe nuevamente, llena de felicidad.

\- ¡Yo también te amo!

OOOOOOOOOO

Tres jóvenes estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, en una casa de color amarillo, discutiendo.

\- Sakura se ha retrasado - dijo el joven que estaba más serio

\- Ella está bien, Yue - dijo un joven con calma

\- Ella prometió venir - dijo Yue enojado.

\- Exagerado - dijo el último joven con aburrimiento

\- ¡Disculpen por el retraso! - dijo Sakura, mientras entraba a la casa.

\- ¡Hola pequeña Sakura! - saludó el joven que era más alegre

\- ¡Hola Yukito, buenas tardes! - dijo contenta

\- Los monstruos siempre llegan tarde - dijo el otro joven, con burla

\- ¡Hermano! - exclamó Sakura enfadada, no le gusta que le llamen de esa manera.

El joven que no había dicho ninguna palabra a la joven, miraba fijamente a la joven, observando que ella tiene una hoja en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿eh? - Sakura estaba confundida, pero luego, se sonroja, apenada

\- ¿Es una carta de amor? - pregunta Yukito con una sonrisa

\- ¡HOEEEE!

Sakura estaba muy apenada, pero, Yue le mira con seriedad. Aunque no era el único.

\- No digas tonterías, Yuki - dijo Touya con enojo

\- Voy a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación, regreso en un momento - dijo Sakura con nerviosismo, y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

\- Voy al baño - dijo Yue, mientras se levanta y se dispone a seguir a la chica

Touya y Yukito les miran con curiosidad y extrañeza.

Sakura estaba yendo hacia su habitación, pero es detenida por Yue.

\- Yue, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Quién te escribió esa carta? - pregunta con enojo, sin rodeos

\- Es que ...

Sakura no sabe que decir, estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Yue.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de un niño idiota?

Sakura se molesta mucho con esas palabras.

\- ¡Shaoran no es un idiota!

\- Lo es, quiere quitarme lo que yo quiero

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta Sakura, impresionada.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura.

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 4. No quiero ver tus lágrimas jamás

Sakura estaba en shock, su mente estaba procesando las palabras que el joven le había dicho.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura"

No puede ser posible, ¿o si?

Sakura observa con incredulidad al joven, y Yue le mira con seriedad. Pero esa mirada, era una combinación de seriedad y cariño. Un cariño que iba más allá de lo que ella creía.

Ese cariño, era en realidad, amor ...

\- No ... Yo ... - No sabía que decir, estaba perpleja.

\- Desde que tenemos la oportunidad de conocer, gracias a la amistad que Yukito y yo tenemos con Touya, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Sakura.

\- ¿eh? - Sakura estaba más sorprendida, no sabe que hacer

\- Pero no quise decírtelo, quería cuidar de ti, hasta que exista la oportunidad de reunirnos sin necesidad de estar junto a Touya y Yukito.

\- Pe ... Pero ...

\- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese sujeto, te amo de verdad - dijo finalmente, intentando acercarse a la chica, pero ella se aleja de él, asustada, sorprendiendo al joven

\- No puede ser, Yue ... Yo ... Estoy enamorada de Shaoran

El joven de los cabellos de color plata, tiene una mirada de furia combinada con decepción.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, con una carta de amor, conseguir conquistarte - dijo con sarcasmo, y ella reacciona con enojo

\- Shaoran y yo nos conocemos con anterioridad.

\- ¡No me interesa conocer ese pasado, quiero estar contigo en el futuro! - exclamó, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, una profunda tristeza, y eso sorprendió a la joven

\- Yue ...

El joven le miraba fijamente, decidido a hacer lo posible para convencerla.

\- Sakura, por favor, dame una oportunidad - dijo suplicante, y ella le mira impactada

Yue Tsukishiro nunca se comportó de esa manera, nunca suplicaba, pero, sin embargo, estaba haciendo eso por ella ...

Ella quiere mucho al joven amigo de su hermano mayor, Yukito y Yue fueron parte de la familia, desde hace años.

Pero, ella está enamorada de Shaoran Li, el joven que escribe poemas, desde el fondo de su corazón ...

El mejor amigo, que nunca debió olvidar.

\- No, no puedo, Yue, Shaoran es la persona a quien yo amo.

Yue estaba impactado, no puede creer en las palabras que estaba escuchando.

\- Sakura ...

\- Lo siento, yo ... Tengo que irme - dijo, y sin más que decir, la joven se encierra en su habitación.

El joven estaba más furioso, estaba colérico.

\- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Pregunta Yukito, mientras llega junto a él, acompañado por Touya.

\- Ya me voy -dijo con un tono seco, marchándose del lugar, sin contestar la pregunta de su hermano.

\- No puedo entender lo que está pasando, pero no creo, que suceda algo bueno - dijo Touya, desconfiado

\- Esperemos que no sea así.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba leyendo el nuevo poema que hizo Shaoran, con lágrimas en los ojos, sentada en la cama.

\- Me siento muy mal, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi rechazo, pero no puedo estar a su lado, me siento peor, si hago algo así con Shaoran.

Ella abraza el oso de peluche que Shaoran le había regalado, antes estaba guardado en una caja, pero ella necesita un abrazo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, Shaoran había llegado temprano a la escuela, y no le causó una extrañeza que la joven aún no ha llegado, se sabe perfectamente que en algunas ocasiones se ha llegado tarde a la escuela, pero luego, fue observando a la joven, llegando con un semblante triste, preocupando al joven castaño.

\- Sakura, ¿qué ocurre? - pregunta Tomoyo con preocupación

\- Buenos días - saluda sin ánimo, dirigiéndose hacia su asiento, pero el joven castaño se acerca, colocándose frente a ella

\- Quiero que me digas la razón de tu estado de ánimo - dijo seriamente

Tomoyo y los demás amigos de Sakura estaban sorprendidos, ese joven estaba hablando con Sakura, y el joven nunca hablaba con nadie.

\- Hola Shaoran, no tengo nada, no te preocupes - dijo, intentando sonar convincente, pero no lo consiguió

\- No te creo, eres la persona más alegre que yo conozco, no es normal que tu estés de esa manera

Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki, ellos no pueden entender nada, pero Tomoyo tiene una teoría al respecto.

\- Yo ...

\- Vamos - le dijo Shaoran, mientras se dirigía junto con Sakura hacia la salida del salón, sorprendiendo a todos, pero Tomoyo estaba sonriente

\- Al parecer, Sakura ya consiguió recordar al joven Li.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Me quieres explicar que sucede contigo? - pregunta, después de haber salido del salón

\- Yo ... Estuve el día de ayer con mi hermano y sus amigos

\- ¿Tu hermano Touya, y sus amigos gemelos?

\- si

\- Supongo que ocurrió algo importante con ellos.

\- si - respondió con el mismo tono

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Yue, me dijo que me amaba.

Shaoran le mira con sorpresa, incrédulo, siente en su corazón una desesperación profunda.

¿Sakura estaba dudando sobre sus sentimientos?

\- Entiendo - dijo con seriedad y tristeza, y ella niega con la cabeza

\- Lo he rechazado por ti

El joven estudiante estaba sorprendido, aún más que antes, pero luego, sonríe, agradecido y feliz.

\- Gracias

\- Pero ...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Shaoran confundido

\- Soy una mala persona, me siento muy mal - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Sientes cariño hacia esa persona, pero no de la misma manera que él estaba esperando - dijo, intentando entender la razón del llanto de la chica.

\- si ...

Sakura se sorprendió cuando Shaoran la abrazó con suavidad.

\- Ya no llores por eso, no tienes la culpa de nada, eres sincera, Sakura.

Sakura corresponde al abrazo de la misma manera, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Necesitaba un abrazo tuyo.

\- Aquí estoy, tranquila - dijo, mientras besa la frente de Sakura.

\- Muchas gracias

\- Lo hago con mucho gusto, descuida

Momentos después, ambos jóvenes entraban en el salón, pero Shaoran no estaba prestando atención en clase, observando a la joven, preocupado.

Luego de permanecer en un tiempo sin saber qué hacer, estaba comenzando a trabajar.

Pero no es la misma labor que realizaban los demás.

OOOOOOOOOO

Yue, estaba en la habitación de su casa, observando una fotografía de Sakura, ella estaba sonriendo contenta.

No había asistido a su trabajo.

\- Voy a hacer lo posible para evitar que mi rival consiga ganar esta guerra.

Tenía que ser muy inteligente para conseguir su objetivo.

OOOOOOOOOO

Las clases habían terminado, y los alumnos ya estaban saliendo del salón, pero Shaoran se queda en ese lugar, logrando detener a la joven.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Shaoran sonríe levemente, y niega con la cabeza.

\- Toma esto.

\- ¿eh?

Shaoran le entrega una hoja a la joven, y ella comienza a leer, con gran sorpresa.

"Princesa, ya no llores más,

No quiero ver tus lágrimas jamás,

Tu cuento, un final feliz debe tener,

Yo me quiero encargar de que eso pueda ser ".

"Tu tristeza me provoca un dolor,

Mi corazón siente un gran ardor,

Tus lágrimas son como cristales hermosos,

Pero, prefiero ver lo radiante de tus ojos ".

"En las buenas y las malas te voy a apoyar,

Porque yo siempre te voy a amar,

Espero que vuelvas a sonreír,

Y, a mi corazón hagas latir ".

...

Shaoran sonríe al verla a ella más contenta, le encanta ver a la chica sonreír.

\- Espero que este poema te agrade.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Es muy lindo, muchas gracias - dijo con una sonrisa, y Shaoran se acerca lentamente a ella

\- No es nada, sabes que te amo.

Los jóvenes se besan, y luego se toman las manos, caminando juntos hacia la salida de la escuela, sin haber notado que alguien está observando con enojo y celos.

\- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Nota: No me vayan a reclamar, sobre la situación que he escrito en este capítulo, las parejas se apoyan en las buenas y las malas, sin importar la situación incómoda. Jajaja

Yue no va a aparecer, en este capítulo, pero, después ...

Todo puede suceder.

Capítulo 5. Una comodidad muy incómoda.

Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando juntos por las calles de Tomoeda, platicando de diversos temas, y Shaoran deciden hablar de un tema importante.

\- Yue sabe que nosotros ... Nos gustamos - dijo con dificultad.

Estaba un poco apenado por eso.

\- si

\- ¿También lo saben tus familiares? - pregunta con preocupación

\- ¿eh? - Pregunta Sakura, antes de reaccionar alterada - ¡HOOEEEE!

Shaoran se cubre con las manos, los oídos, la reacción de Sakura, demuestra algo importante, el joven entiende que ellos no saben nada al respecto.

\- No grites, por favor - pidió el joven con dolor en sus oídos, y ella le mira con vergüenza.

\- Perdón, no fue mi intención.

\- Entiendo, descuida, pero no es correcto ocultarle cosas a tu familia, estamos actuando como novios, sin el consentimiento de los Kinomoto

\- Si, pero, ¿qué haremos?

\- debemos hablar con ellos

\- Está bien, pero, Touya se va a enojar

\- Sí, recuerdo que me hizo la amenaza de golpear, si me propasaba contigo, ¡Estábamos en el cuarto grado de primaria!

\- Jejeje - Sakura tiene una gran gota en su cabeza

\- Ahora, el puede cumplir con su promesa

\- Eso me preocupa mucho - dijo Sakura con temor.

\- Tranquila, estaré bien, Sakura

OOOOOOOOOO

El joven Kinomoto había regresado a la casa después de un día laboral, pero se encuentra en la sala de su casa, un joven que estaba sentado en el sofá, junto con Sakura. Eso es la causa de un gran enojo.

\- ¿Quién es este sujeto? - pregunta, pero después, abre los ojos más de lo normal - el mocoso

\- ¡No soy un mocoso! - exclamó Shaoran con fastidio

\- Si lo eres

(Es irónico que Touya reconozca al "mocoso" a causa de sus celos de hermano, pero Sakura no recuerda al principio con esa facilidad, es una despistada)

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- No me importa, estás aquí, según mis últimos registros, tu estabas en Hong Kong, ¿Cuándo regresaste?

\- Hace unos meses

\- ¿A qué viniste?

\- en el momento de hacer daño a tu hermana, voy a permitir que vayas a golpear - dijo con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Touya, entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

\- Que inoportuno, me había olvidado de llevar a mi hermana a un convento - dijo Touya sintiendo frustración

\- ¡Touya! - Exclamó Sakura Con Enojo.

\- Tengo que decirle a mi papá

\- Ya hemos hablado con él, y está de acuerdo con nuestra relación - dijo Shaoran con satisfacción y orgullo, y Touya estaba en shock.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- Oye, hermano, ¿cómo está Yukito?

\- Como siempre - responde sin tomarle importancia

\- ¿Cómo está Yue?

\- Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé, desde ayer, no lo he visto, hoy no asistió al trabajo

Touya se dirige hacia la cocina, sin notar la expresión de Sakura.

\- Entiendo ...

Shaoran observa a la joven, entiende que ella está preocupada por Yue.

\- Tranquila, todo va a resolverse - dijo el castaño, y ella sonríe levemente, agradecida.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran asistio a la escuela el día siguiente, pero sí se preocupa, cuando se da cuenta de que Sakura no ha asistido. En el medio de la clase, Shaoran envío un mensaje.

~ ¿Sucede algo malo?

La respuesta tardo unos minutos en llegar.

~ Me duele el estómago

El joven estaba preocupado por esa respuesta.

~ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

~ Me dio mucha pena

Shaoran suspiró con pesar.

~ Déjame adivinar, ¿Estás en tus días y te duele el vientre?

El joven se sonrojo, estaba apenado, pero, ella estaba siendo muy obvia.

~ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

~ Voy a ir a tu casa cuando finalicen las clases, no está a discusión

Después de haber enviado el mensaje, guarda el celular en su mochila.

En el receso de la escuela, el joven sacó el celular nuevamente, pero, en lugar de revisar los 5 mensajes de Sakura, comienza con su investigación.

Pero, no es una investigación escolar.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba en la cama de su habitación, observando el celular, avergonzada.

\- No entiendo, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

Ella suspiro con resignación, estuvo esperando al joven, y Shaoran llegó un momento después de que las clases finalizaran. Estaba agitado, respirando con dificultad, por la causa de correr por las calles para llegar rápidamente.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa, y observa al joven, preocupada.

\- Ya estoy aquí, Sakura

\- No deberías correr para llegar, no era necesario - dijo, mientras dejabas que el joven entre la casa.

\- No tiene importancia, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy un poco débil, me duele.

Shaoran desvío la mirada, pero, habla otra vez.

\- ¿Ya has tomado antibióticos?

\- si, pero el dolor no ha disminuido

\- ¿Intentaste consumir pastillas anticonceptivas?

Sakura le mira, impactada.

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó ella, aterrada.

\- No quiero que me mires de esa manera - dijo con seriedad

\- Es que ... Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Shaoran sonríe, y le enseña el celular a la joven.

\- Las pastillas anticonceptivas, además de no permitir un embarazo no deseado, cuando se tienen relaciones sexuales, también pueden ayudar en los días de la menstruación, alivia el dolor, y evitar que la sangre salga más de lo necesario.

Sakura estaba leyendo con asombro, las palabras que dicen en un artículo, son las mismas que acaba de decir Shaoran.

\- No lo sabía

\- Los productos químicos de las pastillas anticonceptivas pueden servir para estos casos.

Sakura estaba avergonzada y arrepentida, había malinterpretado las cosas.

\- Lo siento mucho, Shaoran ...

\- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia

Sakura sonríe con agradecimiento, por esa razón y muchas otras más, estaba enamorada del castaño.

\- Muchas gracias, voy a decirle a mi papá cuando llegue a casa.

Shaoran se sonroja nuevamente, esta es una situación demasiado incómoda para él, pero le importa más la salud de su novia.

\- No es nada, descuida, pero ...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Toma esto - dijo, mientras extiende una hoja, y Sakura sonríe, sabe lo que contiene la hoja.

Pero, estaba nuevamente asombrada.

"Tu sonrisa me hace estremecer,

Es radiante como un amanecer,

Tus besos me hacen enloquecer,

Son como estrellas brillantes del anochecer ".

"No quiero que sientas dolor,

Yo quiero curarte con mi amor,

Estaré para ti, incondicional,

Para ver tu cuento con un hermoso final ".

A pesar de todo, Shaoran siempre está presente allí, para estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas.

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 6. Determinación.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Sakura había rechazado a Yue, y, no lo ha visto desde esa ocasión. Eso es la causa de la tristeza, pero gracias al novio de la joven, se siente mucho mejor.

\- Esperó que Yue pueda perdonarme algún día - dijo Sakura mientras miraba por la ventana del salón de clases.

Pero ella no sabía que el mencionado, estaba observando a lo lejos.

\- No puedo creer que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que ese niño no se merece su amor.

El joven del cabello de color plateado, la vigilia de un árbol, la vigilia del joven y no fue visto por nadie.

OOOOOOOOOO

Las clases han concluido, y Shaoran estaba esperando que Sakura termine de guardar sus libros en la mochila.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

\- ¡si! - Exclamó contenta, y Shaoran sonrió enternecido.

Sakura ha estado con mal estado de ánimo, pero poco a poco, ella parece regresar a la normalidad.

Shaoran estaba agradecido con eso.

El joven quiere ver a su novia como ella es siempre, a él no le gusta verle triste.

\- Entonces vamos ...

\- ¡Li, olvidaste algo en la biblioteca de la escuela! - dijo Yamazaki, y Shaoran le observa con impresión.

\- ¿eh? - El joven revisa entre sus cosas, pero el joven no puede encontrar su libro de literatura.

\- Voy a esperar en la entrada de la escuela - dijo Sakura, y le da un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir del salón.

Shaoran sonríe, y se dirige hacia la biblioteca, mientras estaba pensando en una hermosa flor de cerezo, única en su clase ...

El joven estaba pensando en quien le ha robado el corazón.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba saliendo de la escuela, pero se siente como una mano y un trapo húmedo que cubren la boca.

Sakura siente que unos brazos le rodean de la cintura, ella estaba muy asustada.

\- Shaoran ... Ayuda ...

Ella intenta escapar del olor, pero cae inconsciente después de unos momentos.

La joven cae en los brazos del sujeto, y él joven sonríe, satisfecho.

\- Por fin, vamos a estar juntos, mi amada Sakura ...

OOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Maldito Yamazaki! No me dijo en donde estaba el libro ...

Shaoran estaba buscando el libro que había olvidado, pero el joven no ha podido encontrarlo.

El joven quiere encontrar el libro inmediatamente, porque tiene que llegar con Sakura, Shaoran no quiere hacerle esperar.

\- Aquí está - dijo un joven de cabello color azul y lentes, entregándole el libro que buscaba

\- Gracias, Hiragizawa.

\- No es nada, me encanta ayudar al joven que va a ser mi familia política

Shaoran se sonroja al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡Eres el novio de Daidouji, no eres tu esposo!

\- Pero voy a ser su esposo en algún momento, y su también, el esposo de Sakura, y como ellas son primas segundas, vamos a ser familia política

\- Cierra la boca, y gracias por ayudarme con el libro.

\- ¿Eres bipolar? - Pregunta Eriol con una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos después - dijo con fastidio.

Eriol sonrió, divertido.

\- Escribe poemas conmovedores, pero en persona, es muy tímido en los temas amorosos.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran estaba en la entrada de la escuela, estaba buscando a su novia, preocupado.

El joven no puede entender nada, ¿por qué Sakura no estaba esperando en la entrada?

Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- ¡Sakura!

Ella no iba a ir de esa manera, estaba muy contenta con la idea de ir a los helados.

\- ¿En dónde estás?

El joven se encuentra en el piso, una hoja de papel, donde estaba escrita la frase ...

"Nunca vas a volver a verla, imbécil, ella va a estar conmigo siempre".

Shaoran siente en su corazón un vacío interminable, las manos estaban temblando, su respiración estaba agitada.

Su corazón estaba gritando, y después, Shaoran grita lo que su corazón había dicho.

\- ¡SAKURA!

Shaoran corre sintiendo una gran desesperación e impotencia, él estaba muy preocupado por su novia.

Shaoran estuvo buscando a la joven por horas, pero no la había encontrado.

En la casa de los Kinomoto, también estaba buscando a la joven, y Yukito, se siente muy mal, su hermano había dejado una nota en la mesa de su casa.

"Estoy enamorado de Sakura, la voy a llevar lejos, nunca me vas a volver a ver, me despido de ti, porque eres mi hermano".

Yukito también estaba buscando a la joven, estaba intentando localizar a su hermano, pero no había avisado donde estaba.

Fujitaka también estaba preocupado por Sakura, él no sabe que hacer.

Touya estaba buscando a su hermana, desesperado, estado en muchos lugares de la ciudad intentando encontrarla, pero tampoco lo consiguió.

La familia Kinomoto, había ido con las autoridades, y se ha iniciado una investigación para poder encontrar a la desaparecida.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el pasto, recargado en un árbol del parque "pingüino".

Al joven no le importaba que era de noche, estaba agotado, había caminado mucho, y ahora, estaba escribiendo en su libreta.

El joven no quiere demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero él no puede evitar sentir esa sensación horrible.

Tal vez, si la hubiera acompañado, ella no estaba en esa situación.

"Ya no puedo soportarlo,

¡Ya no puedo ocultarlo!

Quiero verte nuevamente

Estoy sufriendo al no tenerte presente ".

"Estoy muy preocupado,

Por la única persona a la que amado,

Ya no puedo evitar extrañarte,

Quiero saber como puedo encontrarte ".

...

Shaoran estaba derramando lágrimas, mientras escribía esas palabras, estaba sufriendo, pero no está dispuesto a rendirse.

"No me importa, por ti voy a luchar,

Mi corazón siempre te va a recordar,

Siempre voy a protegerte,

¡Porque siempre voy a quererte! ".

...

Shaoran guarda la libreta en su mochila, y limpia sus propias lágrimas.

El joven ya no tiene que llorar por ella, tiene que hacer para solucionar esta terrible situación, tener que hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance, hasta lo imposible.

El joven se aleja del parque, estaba caminando con lentitud, pero, los pasos, son con seguridad.

La mirada del joven estaba decidida, con una gran determinación.

No le importan los obstáculos, Shaoran Li va a hacer todo para encontrarla.

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 7. Derrotando al villano del cuento.

Shaoran no ha podido dormir en esa noche, estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, después de haberse bañado.

Al joven no le importaba que era muy tarde, iba a salir para buscar a su novia.

\- Te prometo, Sakura, que voy a encontrarte.

En el escritorio del joven, estaba la libreta, tiene un nuevo poema.

"Un lobo y una flor de cerezo,

¿Existe coherencia en ese tropiezo?

No me importa que suena absurdo,

Yo te amaré cada segundo ".

"Detesto llorar, que lo sabe todo el mundo,

Pero sin ti, mi vida es un abismo profundo,

Voy a salvar a la princesa de mi cuento,

Aunque sea en contra del mismo viento ".

"Un villano me ha arrebatado,

Todo lo que yo eh amado,

Pero, quiero ser el príncipe que te rescate

Qué va a ganarle al contrincante ".

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura,

Estoy perdiendo la cordura,

¡Y yo que te voy a encontrar!

¡Y un beso te voy a dar! ".

OOOOOOOOOO

En una casa que estaba en las afueras de Tomoeda, una joven estaba observando que su raptor le miraba con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? - Pregunta Yue, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Me han secuestrado! - dijo Sakura con enojo y temor.

\- Tenia que hacerlo, tu estabas cayendo, en el juego del niño idiota.

\- ¡Shaoran no es de esa manera! - exclamó ella, con gran frustración.

\- ¡Quiero que entiendas que estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura! - dijo el joven, mientras se acerca a ella, quien estaba atada de las manos y las piernas.

\- ¡Eso no es amor, Yue!

\- ¡Si lo es! - Grita el joven, estaba harto de discutir con ella.

Yue, se acerca más a ella, después de haber acariciado la mejilla de la joven, y sonrió, enternecido.

\- Yue ... - Sakura estaba muy nerviosa con la cercanía del muchacho, tiene miedo.

\- Muy pronto, tu vas a amarme como te amo a ti, hermosa Sakura.

\- ¡Yo estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li! - dijo, ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

\- ¡No quiero que menciones a ese sujeto! - exclamó yue, estaba furioso.

\- ¡Lo voy a hacer, porque es la verdad!

\- Cuando regrese, quiero escuchar una disculpa, Sakura - dijo con seriedad, antes de marchar de ese lugar.

Sakura observa que su celular estaba oculto en una bolsa, y que estaba lejos de ella.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Pregunta con gran desesperación, pero, sonríe levemente, al ver su salvación.

En el piso había un pedazo de vidrio, se hizo una cortada sin querer, pero, ha logrado romper las cuerdas.

Ella se dirige hacia donde estaba el celular, y realiza una llamada.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran estaba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, estaba alejando del lugar, en ese momento, recibe una llamada de Sakura.

El joven estaba sorprendido, pero, contesta inmediatamente, preocupado.

~ ¡Sakura, te he estado buscando!

~ Shaoran, tengo mucho miedo - dijo mientras estaba llorando desconsolada.

~ Tranquila, quiero que me digas en qué lugar te encuentras

~ Estoy en una casa que se encuentra en las afueras de Tomoeda, en la carretera principal.

~ Perfecto, voy para allá

~ Pero, Yue está cerca de aquí, no quiero que te suceda algo malo.

~ Me importa más tu vida que la mía - dijo, antes de colgar el teléfono celular.

El joven hizo otra llamada, él sabe que está en una oportunidad de oro.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Shaoran! - dijo Sakura, pero, el joven ya había colgado la llamada.

Sakura regresa al lugar donde antes estaba, ella estaba muy preocupada por Shaoran.

Pero tiene la esperanza de que todo va a estar bien, eso es lo que Sakura desea.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran estaba lejos de ese lugar, pero comienza a correr para llegar rápidamente.

\- No me importa si me muero, ella tiene que estar a salvo.

Llegar a la casa, después de haber caminado mucho, él estaba exausto, pero no se iba a detener.

\- Voy por ti, Sakura.

Shaoran estaba vigilando que no haya nadie en el lugar, eh intenta abrir la puerta, pero, estaba con seguro.

El joven no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

Shaoran se aleja de la puerta, estaba tomando impulso, y le dio una gran patada a la puerta, logrando abrirla.

El joven castaño, estaba entrando a la casa, pero, le impidió el paso, Yue.

\- Lárgate, Shaoran Li.

\- ¡Estoy aquí para salvar a mi novia!

\- ¡Cállate, ella es mía!

\- ¡Ella es mi futura esposa! - exclamó Shaoran sintiendo una gran furia.

\- ¿Estás comprometido con ella? - pregunta yue, sorprendido

\- No, pero, ella está enamorada de mi, y yo estoy enamorado de ella, es lo más lógico - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, estaba disfrutando de la expresión de Yue.

\- ¡Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

El joven de cabello de color plateado, intenta golpear al castaño, pero Shaoran debe evitar que el golpe llegue a su destino.

Shaoran le da una patada en el costado derecho, pero, Yue estaba defendiéndose muy bien.

La pelea era interminable, pero en un momento de descuido, Shaoran consigue noquear a su oponente.

\- Sakura, es mía.

Shaoran se dirige hacia donde estaba una puerta cerrada, y consiguió abrirla, logrando observar a la joven.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- Sakura ...

Ambos jóvenes se dan un abrazo, estaban felices de estar juntos nuevamente.

\- ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

\- No iba a dejar que algo malo te pase ... - dijo, sin haber notado que alguien estaba detrás de él

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- ¿eh?

El joven se da cuenta de lo que sucede, y se decide proteger a la joven, recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran cayo inconciente en el piso, y Sakura le mira aterrada.

\- La polícia ya llegó, y si no vas a estar conmigo, me despido, Sakura.

\- ¡Le hiciste daño a él, cuando sabes que lo amo! - dijo, mientras que derrama lágrimas.

\- si, adiós, mi amor.

Yue le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, y se aleja del lugar.

\- ¡Nunca voy a perdonarte! - dijo furiosa.

\- Lo sé, pero, quiero que recuerdes que te amo, Sakura.

El joven de cabello color plateado se aleja, estaba escapando de la policía, pero, Un joven de cabello color gris, y Un joven de cabello Color castaño oscuro, Le detienen.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, Yue! - dijo uno de los jóvenes

\- Hermano ... - dijo el otro joven, estaba triste.

\- Touya, Yukito ...

\- Vinimos con la policía - dijo Yukito con tristeza.

\- ¡Ayuda, Shaoran está lastimado! - dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para que lo atiendan - dijo Touya con seriedad.

\- No quiero que pase nada malo, lo amo.

\- Cállate, eso ya lo sé, monstruo, Yuki, quiero que llames a una ambulancia

\- Entendido

Sakura observa que Shaoran tiene en la chaqueta una hoja de papel, la hoja estaba doblada, y Sakura la toma entre sus manos, comenzando a leer.

\- Shaoran ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 8. Esperanza.

Sakura había leído la hoja que tenía el joven. Eso le enternece mucho.

Pero ella no había notado que Shaoran tenía un poema en el otro lado de la hoja.

El poema era de una época distinta, cuando ambos estaban lejos, Shaoran en Hong Kong y Sakura en Tomoeda.

"Hace tiempo que nos despedimos,

De conocernos, no nos arrepentimos,

Tengo mucha nostalgia aquí en mi habitación,

Deseos de verte tiene mi corazón ".

Siempre estoy pensando en ti,

Aunque yo no puedo estar allí,

Pero, quiero volverte a ver,

Confío en que ese sueño podrá ser ".

Te amo, y yo nunca me olvidaré de ti,

Y deseo que me recuerdes a mi,

Quiero expresarte todo mi amor,

Besándonos con gran fervor ".

"Te amo, Sakura".

(Fervor: Calor, ardor, entusiasmo.)

La joven se siente mal nuevamente, Shaoran era muy sincero, siempre estaba pensando en ella.

Pero, ella lo había olvidado, eso era muy cruel de su parte.

Sakura estaba derramando lágrimas, mientras, recuerda lo que sucedió después que llevaran al joven al hospital.

FLASH BACK

Sakura se ha ido en la ambulancia con Shaoran, el golpe que había recibido, era peor de lo esperado.

La joven estaba en la sala de espera, y se levanta cuando el doctor llegó.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por Shaoran, Yue le había golpeado con un palo de madera gruesa.

\- ¿Cómo está Shaoran?

\- Afortunadamente, el golpe no le causó heridas en el cerebro, pero lamentablemente, el joven quedó en estado de coma.

Sakura estaba desconsolada, pero tiene que ser fuerte, por Shaoran.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo va a estar de esa manera?

\- No podemos saber eso, pueden ser días, semanas o incluso meses, no todos los casos son iguales.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shaoran estaba acostado en la cama de una habitación de un hospital, ha pasado un mes, desde ese momento.

Cuando un paciente está en un estado de coma, y no se ha despertado después de un mes, las probabilidades de que se despierte, van disminuyendo.

Sakura lo visita todos los días, después de los horarios de clase, y también en los días de descanso.

La familia Li, estaba en Japón, ellos han cuidado del joven constantemente, pero Sakura es quien cuida más de Shaoran.

Sakura estaba algo pálida, no ha comido bien últimamente.

Sakura estaba saliendo de su casa, pero, Fujitaka y Touya le llaman.

\- Sakura, hija, quiero que vengas un momento.

\- Está bien, papá.

La joven se acerca a ellos, y Touya le habla.

\- Monstruo, ya no vayas a ver al mocoso.

\- ¡Shaoran no es un mocoso!

\- Hija, las probabilidades de que Shaoran se despierte el estado de coma, ha disminuido, al principio, era cuestión de días o semanas, pero, cuando se trata de un estado de coma, con una larga duración, lo más probable es que la tarde mucho tiempo en despertar.

\- Lo sé, papá, pero no me importa, yo amo a mi novio, voy a estar esperando por siempre si es necesario.

\- No quiero que sigas yendo a ese lugar, es por tu bien, monstruo.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta de Sakura con temor.

\- Y está decidido - dijo Touya, pero, Sakura le mira con molestia y seriedad.

\- No, voy a estar esperando al joven que amo, nadie va a impedir eso.

\- Hija ...

\- ¡No voy a olvidar nuevamente a mi novio Shaoran Li!

Sakura se aleja de ellos, y se dirige hacia donde estaba el joven que ella ama.

\- ¡SAKURA! - Habla Touya, pero ella no le prestaba atención.

Ella no quiere olvidarlo otra vez, él no se merece.

Shaoran Li, es la mejor persona que ella ha conocido, era su mejor amigo, ya pesar de ella lo había olvidado, él es su novio, eso no va a cambiar nunca, ella está enamorada de él.

¿Es tan fácil olvidar la persona que más quieres?

Es imposible, ella no va a olvidar nuevamente al joven castaño.

OOOOOOOOOO

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, estaba en la cama del cuarto del hospital, inconciente, como siempre, pero, poco a poco, estaba abriendo los ojos.

¿En que lugar estaba?

El joven intenta moverse, pero, no puede hacerlo.

Shaoran Li, ha despertado.

Pero, no puede hablar, aunque lo sigue intentando.

La mente del joven estaba recuperando los recuerdos, y consiguió recordar una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde, el tono verde de las esmeraldas.

\- Sa ... Sakura ...

El joven observa que una persona estaba entrando en la habitación, y abre los ojos más de lo normal, era ella ...

\- ¡No quiero olvidarte nunca, Shaoran! - exclamó Sakura, estaba llorando desconsolada, había entrado a la habitación, mientras estaba llorando, sin haber notado algo importante.

\- ¿Por qué ... Habrías de ... Hacerlo?

Sakura estaba impactada, ella observa que Shaoran estaba mirándola fijamente, preocupado.

\- Shaoran ...

\- Sa ... Sakura ... - Shaoran estaba hablando con dificultad, le estaba costando trabajo, pero, él quiere saber la razón del llanto de su novia.

\- ¡Shaoran!

La joven se dirige hacia donde estaba Shaoran, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Shaoran corresponde al gesto, pero, le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Pero, le gusta mucho que Sakura lo besó. Él adora el sabor de los labios de Sakura.

Sakura se aleja de Shaoran, porque el joven estaba respirando con dificultad.

\- Dime ... ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta con seriedad y preocupación.

\- Acabaste de despertar del estado de coma, y no puedes moverte, necesitas reabilitación, para poder recuperar el movimiento de tu cuerpo.

Shaoran intenta moverse, pero no lo consigue.

\- Pero ...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Todavía sientes amor hacia mí? - Pregunta Shaoran con tristeza y temor, y ella sonríe enternecida.

\- Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, Shaoran.

El joven sonrió, estaba más tranquilo, él quiere estar sano para poder estar con ella.

\- ¿Me puedes esperar?

\- No - responde con seriedad, y el joven le mira con tristeza.

\- En ... Entiendo ...

\- No quiero esperar, voy a estar contigo en todo momento - dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Shaoran le mira con sorpresa, pero después, sonríe, por esa razón y muchas otras, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí, porque estoy enamorada de ti, Shaoran Li.

Shaoran observa fijamente a la joven, él quiere tocar el rostro de Sakura, y ella entiende que Shaoran estaba intentando mover la mano.

Ella toma entre sus manos, la mano del joven, y Shaoran sonríe, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.

\- Yo ... También te amo, Sakura ...

Lo único que tiene que tener, es esperanza.

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 9. Escape de la prisión.

El proceso de rehabilitación de Shaoran Li, tiene que durar 6 meses, aproximadamente. La familia Li, tenía que regresar a Hong Kong, las responsabilidades eran muchas.

Sakura Kinomoto ha estado acompañando al joven castaño, y Shaoran estaba muy agradecido con ella.

Después de lo que sucedió, Yue, estaba en la prisión por secuestrar a la joven Sakura Kinomoto, y también por haber intentado asesinar al joven Shaoran Li.

Han pasado 5 meses después de todo lo que ocurrió, y las vidas de los habitantes de Tomoeda estaban cambiando.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Eriol, quiero que me dejes en paz, he tenido tanto como para tener sobre el sarcasmo de Hiragizawa - dijo Shaoran con fastidio, y Eriol sonríe.

\- La situación que ha vivido, fue complicada, pero, tienes mucha suerte, muchos pacientes que han estado en el estado de coma, en el proceso de rehabilitación, tiene una duración más prolongada.

\- Entiendo, pero me ha retrasado en mis estudios, Sakura se ha ocupado de ayudar en mi recuperación, no puedo evitar preocuparme por esta situación, hay algo que me pone intranquilo.

\- Mmm ...

Eriol observa a su amigo, estaba pensativo, también tiene un mal presentimiento.

Shaoran había salido del hospital, la última parte de la rehabilitación iba a ser en el hogar del joven castaño.

Eriol y su novia, Tomoyo Daidouji, ambos jóvenes han estado cuidando de Shaoran, porque el joven intenta moverse, cuando Sakura no puede cuidar de él, porque en ocasiones no ha llegado con él, rápidamente.

Shaoran ya puede moverse bien, pero el joven siempre intenta mover el cuerpo de una manera brusca, y el médico recomienda que no tiene que ser un imprudente.

\- ¿Entendiste? - Pregunta Shaoran interrogante.

\- Es verdad, pero, solo con la preocupación por las suposiciones y los malos presagios, no es algo bueno.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- En ocasiones, es un error, si se va a intentar arreglar el mal presagio, tiene que ser de una manera inteligente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy un impulsivo? - Pregunta Shaoran con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Lo estoy afirmando, querido amigo - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona, y Shaoran le mira con molestia.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Tienes una visita, Yue Tsukishiro.

El joven se dirige hacia donde lo estaba esperando, y sonríe con ironía.

\- Yukito Tsukishiro, es una interesante sorpresa - dijo el joven de cabello color plateado.

\- Hermano - dijo Yukito con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Sakura? - pregunta, sin rodeos.

\- Ella ha estado un poco preocupada porque Shaoran no ha salido del proceso de rehabilitación.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta el otro joven, impactado.

\- No ha recibido noticias sobre Shaoran y Sakura, Shaoran ha despertado el estado de coma y Sakura ha estado cuidando con mucho cariño a su novio.

\- ¡Ese niño idiota está aprovechando la gentileza de mi amada Sakura! - Yue estaba muy enojado.

\- ¿No entiendes que Sakura está enamorada de Shaoran Li?

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Quiero que consigas recapacitar, la obsesión con Sakura, está yendo demasiado lejos.

\- ¡No estoy obsesionado !, ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sakura!

\- Pero ella no te corresponde, hermano - dijo Yukito con seriedad, y su hermano le mira con molestia.

\- ¡Shaoran Li, es un obstáculo para que ella y yo estemos juntos!

\- Estás equivocado, ahora, la prisión, es un impedimento importante para que estén juntos.

\- ¡No por mucho tiempo!

\- Pero, la condena que te han dado ...

\- ¡Quiero que te vayas!

\- Yue ...

OOOOOOOOOO

Eriol se había marchado, y Sakura estaba con Shaoran en este momento.

\- Shaoran ...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué escribiste el poema nuevo del otro lado de la hoja que ya tenía un poema distinto?

\- ¿eh? - Shaoran toma entre sus manos la hoja que Sakura le entrega.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si, pero no es algo de mayor importancia, solamente, la libreta ya no tenía hojas.

\- ¿Es un reciclaje de hojas? - Pregunta Sakura impresionada.

\- si

\- Entiendo ...

\- ¿Me puedes comprar una libreta?

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Sakura con sorpresa

\- Mi dinero está en el cajón del escritorio, por favor - dijo Shaoran con impaciencia.

\- Está bien - dijo ella.

Shaoran estaba desesperado, no ha escrito un poema desde que se había despertado.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Esa es la única persona que te ha visitado, y tú lo has recibido de una mala manera.

Un hombre que está vigilando al encarcelado, estaba hablando.

\- Eso no debería importarte - dijo Yue, con fastidio.

\- Eres un irrespetuoso, tienes que respetar a los demás.

\- Quiero que vengas a corregir mi actitud - dijo con sarcasmo

\- No

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Te vas a arrepentir - el hombre había entrado en la celda del joven.

Fue un gran error, el joven de cabello color plateado lo había noqueado.

\- Que buena suerte, la ropa es de mi talla.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura observa que Shaoran estaba escribiendo en la libreta que acaba de comprar.

El joven había terminado de escribir, y la entrega de la hoja a ella.

"En silencio yo he observado,

El amor que me han demostrado,

Tu gentileza me ha encantado,

Y tú me has cautivado ".

"Cuando te he visto, no sabía que decir,

Tu sonrisa, era algo que yo no podía resistir,

Ahora, solo la quiero para mí,

Porque mi amor es solo para ti ".

"Antes, yo estaba muy apenado,

Porque de ti me había enamorado,

Pero, ya he tomado una decisión,

Quiero tener tu corazón ".

"Este amor está creciendo,

Mi corazón por ti está latiendo,

Cuando me acerco a ti lentamente,

Mi ser se vuelve transparente ".

...

\- Shaoran ...

\- Te amo, Sakura.

Shaoran se acerca a la joven, mirándola fijamente, y ella sonríe.

\- Me encanta ver tus ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar.

\- ¿Color chocolate? - pregunta Shaoran, mientras que ríe divertido.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, y él sonrió enternecido.

\- Eh ...

\- A mí me encanta ver tus ojos color verde esmeralda.

Ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal, estaba asombrada por las palabras del joven.

\- ¿Ese es el tono verde de mis ojos?

\- Exactamente, y, ese es mi tono favorito del color verde, gracias a ti - dijo Shaoran, mientras se acerca más a la joven.

Sakura y Shaoran se besan, sin importar que vaya a suceder en el futuro, ellos van a estar juntos ...

Pero ...

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Yue Tsukishiro se ha escapado.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

\- Se ha disfrazado de uno de nosotros, tiene un traje de policía.

\- ¿Él ya ha salido del área?

\- Eso parece

\- ¡Maldición!

La policía ya estaba hablando, ya lo lejos, un joven estaba sonriendo, satisfecho.

\- Esas personas son unos incompetentes - dijo, mientras miraba el suelo - voy por ti, Sakura ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 10. Esforzándose por amor.

Sakura regresó a su casa, después de haber pasado el día con Shaoran, pero antes de entrar en la casa, ella siente que alguien está observando. Se voltea lentamente, pero ella no encuentra nada.

\- Tal vez se trata de mi imaginación - dijo, intentando calmarse.

Ella entra a la casa, y el joven que estaba en las cercanías, sonríe levemente.

\- Eres despistada y hermosa, Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran se levanta de la cama, y se dirige a la cocina para servir un vaso de agua, estaba caminando de manera normal, y él está muy satisfecho con su progreso. Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

Suspiró resignado, y se acerca al lugar donde se encuentra el ruido. Shaoran contesta la llamada, mientras sostenía el vaso de agua con su otra mano.

\- ¿Bueno?

~ No sabía que el niño se recuperó del golpe, eres más fuerte que una plaga.

El vaso de agua se resbaló de la mano de Shaoran, cayendo al suelo, el vaso se rompe en pedazos.

\- Yue Tsukishiro, tu no deberías estar haciendo una llamada telefónica desde la prisión - dijo, con seriedad y preocupación.

~ Tengo noticias sobre un fugitivo de la ley, Shaoran Li.

El joven castaño oscuro, frunció el entrecejo, estaba muy enojado con Yue, él había secuestrado a su novia, y casi lo mata, era muy peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste? Pienso que no me llamaste para saludarme.

~ Voy a quedarme con Sakura, está decidido - Shaoran enrojeció de coraje.

\- ¡La decisión no es tuya!

~ Estoy afuera de la casa de Sakura, ella está sola en estos momentos, puedes venir para detener al criminal, eres el salvador de Sakura, ¿Quieres decepcionar a tu novia?

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - Grito con gran enojo.

~ Soy un hombre enamorado - dijo, y cuelga la llamada.

\- ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí novia! - dijo Shaoran, pero el otro joven había colgado - ¡Maldita sea!

Shaoran suelta el teléfono, se dirige hacia su habitación, y se prepara para la casa de Sakura.

Él recuerda las palabras de Eriol, que había dicho anteriormente. Pero no le importa nada.

¿Qué importa si es un impulsivo?

Lo único que le importa, es su amada Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Hola Yuki, no he visto desde que sucedió con tu hermano - dijo Touya, mientras observa que Yukito estaba muy nervioso.

\- To-ya, eh hecho algo muy malo, perdóname por favor - dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Touya le mira con sorpresa.

\- Te he dicho que no tienes que sentirte mal por las acciones de tu hermano.

\- No, yo ... Fui a visitar a mi hermano, y le dije que Shaoran estaba en proceso de rehabilitación, y que Sakura estaba cuidando de él.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, no hay nada malo, Yuki.

\- ¡Yue se escapó de la prisión! - Grito Yukito con tristeza y preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta Touya con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

\- ¡Yue estaba furioso por lo que le dije!

Touya suspiró resignado, y se acerca al joven, sonriendo levemente.

\- Cálmate, vamos a resolver cualquier cosa, Yuki.

Yukito sonríe más tranquilo, y asintió.

\- Tienes razón.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran estaba cerca de la casa de Sakura, y no estaba acostumbrado a mover el cuerpo de una manera brusca, aún no está recuperado del todo.

\- Demonios, estoy en una mala condición.

\- Que es inoportuno, en tu caso, pero, para mí, es la oportunidad perfecta - dijo el joven que estaba entre las sombras, y Shaoran le mira con molestia.

\- No me importa, me voy a esforzar.

\- Como quieras.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba entretenida con la lectura de otro poema que Shaoran había escrito.

"Eres una chica muy especial,

Mi corazón palpita sin final,

Una flor que no se puede igualar,

Y es imposible de ignorar ".

"Mi vida era una tristeza,

Porque no estaba tu belleza,

Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso,

Cómo el tamaño del universo ".

"Antes, yo estaba en soledad,

En una terrible oscuridad,

Pero el destino me reveló un secreto,

Mi futuro a tu lado va a ser perfecto ".

"Te amo, hermosa flor de cerezo".

Atte. Shaoran Li.

...

\- Extrañaba mucho los poemas de Shaoran - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba preocupada porque Yukito estaba triste, se siente muy mal por lo que sucedió con Yue, y ella quería decirle que no tiene nada que ver con ese tema.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, y se acerca a cerrarla, pero quedó en shock por lo que ha visto.

\- ¡Shaoran, Yue!

Ellos voltearon a ver a la joven, y ella se dirige a la salida de la casa.

\- Perfecto - dijo el joven de cabello color plateado, y se acercó al joven castaño oscuro, quién se puso en posición de pelea.

\- ¡Estoy listo! - Exclamó Shaoran Con Gran Determinación.

\- ¡Esperen! - pidió ella, mientras llega con ellos.

\- ¡No te metas, Sakura, el niño idiota y yo tenemos asuntos que atender!

\- Shaoran no puede pelear, él no está recuperado del todo - dijo ella con gran preocupación.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Shaoran Li?

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, estaba muy concentrado y preocupado por esta situación complicada, y mira a su novia, decidido.

\- Yo puedo pelear con él, estoy en perfectas condiciones - dijo Shaoran con seriedad, pero en el fondo, no estaba muy seguro de tener la razón.

\- Pero ...

\- Ya lo escuchaste, no vayas a interrumpir - dijo Yue, satisfecho.

\- Shaoran ...

\- ¿Estás listo? - pregunta el joven Tsukishiro.

\- ¡Si!

No importa nada más que ella, él va a esforzarse por amor.

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 11. Una pelea interminable.

Sakura estaba muy preocupada por Shaoran, pero ella no tenía que evitar que Shaoran se defienda, además, se sabe que Yue tiene muy poco interés en la salud de Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba pensando en ella, siempre, él quiere proteger a su amada Sakura.

El joven de cabello castaño oscuro, sabía que la condición física que tiene en este momento no es buena, así que, tiene que evitar los ataques físicos de gran magnitud, y no usar la fuerza que posee, de una manera desmedida.

El joven del cabello de color plateado, había lanzado una patada, pero Shaoran consiguió esquivar el golpe, Se agachó, y dio un puñetazo en el estómago del Tsukishiro, causando un gran dolor para Yue.

\- Se supone que no tienes la fuerza para hacer eso - dijo enojado.

\- No soy un débil, Tsukishiro - dijo Shaoran sonriendo, divertido, estaba disfrutando de la expresión de Yue.

\- No quiero ver la sonrisa de tu rostro, es irritante - Yue le dio un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, y Shaoran se aparta de Yue, y voltea, mirando fijamente a la chica.

\- Sakura ...

\- ¡No te distraigas! - Yue le he lanzado otro golpe, hacia la cabeza de Shaoran, pero el joven castaño puede detener el golpe con su mano derecha.

\- No estoy distraído, estoy completamente concentrado en tu presencia - dijo Shaoran con seriedad.

\- ¡No quiero que mires a mí Sakura!

\- ¡Ya te dije que ella no es tuya, ella es mía! - Dijo, lleno de celos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había dicho, y voltea lentamente hacia la joven, sonrojado.

\- ¿eh? - Sakura estaba impactada, y muy avergonzada.

\- Sa ... Sakura ...

\- ¡Cállate! - Shaoran apenas puede esquivar un puñetazo, que se dirige hacia su rostro, y se acerca al joven, lanzando una serie de golpes, aunque también, Shaoran estaba concentrado en los movimientos de yue.

\- Es impresionante, Shaoran puede hacer cosas así, a pesar de haber estado en una mala situación - exclamó Sakura con asombro.

\- ¡AH! - Shaoran le dio una patada en el rostro de Yue, y el joven Tsukishiro retrocedió unos pasos, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior.

\- Eres muy hábil, cada vez que te detesto más, aunque ...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunta Shaoran con seriedad.

\- La pelea es interesante - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Es verdad, tengo que admitir que me entretiene mucho - dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar la fuerza de mi contrincante?

Shaoran se molestó mucho, él no quiere sentir que no puede, tiene que proteger a la joven que ama.

\- ¡Todo el tiempo que se necesita para vencer a mi rival!

El joven de cabello castaño se dirige hacia Yue, y le dio un puñetazo, pero, Yue pudo detener el golpe de Shaoran, y con un jalón, fue lastimando el brazo de Shaoran.

\- ¡Shaoran! - Grito de Sakura con temor.

\- ¡AHHG! - Shaoran estaba a merced de Yue, pero no tiene más remedio que soltar al joven castaño, porque Shaoran le dio un golpe con el codo, en el costado.

\- Tengo razón, eres una plaga, muy molesta, Shaoran Li.

-¿Creíste que me ibas a vencer fácilmente?

\- Si, pero ahora entiendo que estaba equivocado, eres el mejor hombre para Sakura - dijo con seriedad y resignación, confundiendo a ambos jóvenes.

\- Yue ... - Sakura estaba impresionada, pero Shaoran estaba molesto.

\- No te creo nada.

\- Entiendo, la razón por la que te odio, es que ... Eres mejor que yo, Shaoran Li.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- La señal telefónica está fallando - dijo Touya con frustración.

Touya y Yukito habían intentado contactar a la joven, pero los teléfonos no tienen señal.

\- Antes funcionaba bien, pero ...

Touya se percató de la actitud de Yukito, con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Recuerdas el trabajo anterior de mi hermano?

\- Si es muy inteligente, se encarga de la señal de Internet y telefonía, en la zona de Tomoeda y lugares cercanos, sin importar la compañía ...

Touya abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y Yukito asintió.

\- Mi hermano es un gran hacker.

\- ¡Maldición, tenemos que ir con Sakura en este preciso instante!

Touya estaba desesperado, Yue estaba enloqueciendo con la obsesión de Sakura, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas para alcanzar su objetivo.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunta Shaoran con asombro ante las palabras de Yue.

\- Por esa razón, tienes que desaparecer - Yue saca una pistola del bolsillo, y apunta hacia donde estaba Shaoran.

\- ¡NO! - Sakura saca su celular intenta realizar una llamada, pero no hay señal telefónica - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Puedes intentar hacer la llamada, Sakura, después de que hice una llamada para tu novio, tuve que cortar la señal telefónica - Sakura y Shaoran estaban impactados por la revelación de Yue.

\- Entonces, esa es la razón por la que no se puede realizar la llamada a la policía - Sakura le mira con sorpresa.

\- ¿eh?

Shaoran suspiró con pesar, y habló.

\- ¿Recuerdas que la policía fue a parar a Tsukishiro?

\- si

\- Yo hice la llamada en esa ocasión, cuando estabas secuestrada.

\- Vaya ...

\- Hoy, en el camino para llegar aquí, había intentado contactar a la policía, pero no se puede realizar la llamada, no hay señal telefónica.

\- Exactamente - dijo Yue, satisfecho.

\- ¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida! - Exclamó Sakura con furia combinada con temor.

\- ¡Todo lo que eh hecho es por ti, Sakura!

\- ¡No es verdad, eres un egoísta!

\- Toma esto - Shaoran avienta una libreta, y Sakura la toma entre sus manos, sorprendida.

\- Shaoran ...

\- He escrito otro poema para ti, y ...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Antes de lo que sucederá, quiero que lo leas - dijo con una sonrisa leve.

\- Pero ...

Shaoran ya no puede moverse, estaba muy cansado, a pesar de haber tenido una buena pelea, la condición física del joven era peor que antes.

\- Por favor, Sakura.

Ella obedece, y comienza a leer.

"A lo lejos siempre te observaba,

La alegría, tu rostro reflejaba,

Mi cuerpo entero siempre reacciona,

Y tu presencia una sonrisa me ocasiona ".

"Al notar mi mirar de repente,

La sorpresa en ti se hizo evidente,

Siempre me cautiva tu inocencia,

Mi mente contigo pierde la coherencia ".

"Entre la multitud, te he elegido,

Por qué solo a ti te he querido,

Con un abrazo te transmito mi calor,

Y con un beso te demuestro mi amor ".

"A veces no puedo pronunciar tu nombre,

Mi habilidad de hablar era muy pobre,

Pero hice la promesa de estar junto a ti,

Y se cumplió cuando te fijaste en mi ".

"Siempre estoy agradecido,

De haberte conocido,

Siempre me sentiré alagado,

De qué tú me hayas amado ".

...

\- Shaoran ...

\- Te amo, Sakura - dijo Shaoran sonriendo levemente.

\- Adiós, niño idiota - dijo Yue, disfrutando mucho del momento.

\- ¡NO!

Continuará ...

¿Qué va a suceder con Shaoran?

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Sakurita de Li


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Le agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído esta historia, ha tenido altos y bajos, pero siempre voy a intentar terminarlo.

Capítulo 12. El final feliz del cuento.

\- ¡No quiero! - Sakura se acerca al joven castaño, y se coloca en el frente de él, y ellos quedaron impactados.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - Pregunta Yue, estaba molesto con la actitud de Sakura.

\- No voy a permitir que hagas daño a mi novio - dijo ella, mientras extiende sus brazos, mirándolo fijamente, con seriedad.

\- Sakura, quítate de allí, no quiero que pase nada malo contigo - pidió, Shaoran estaba preocupado por ella.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Pregunta Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, y Shaoran le mira sin entender.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Si tú no estás conmigo, yo no voy a enamorarme de otra persona!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Shaoran no puede entender a la joven, Sakura, antes se había olvidado de él, y ahora se dice que no va a amar a otra persona, cuando ella puede olvidarse de él nuevamente.

\- Porque ... Nunca te olvidaré, Shaoran.

\- ¿eh? - Shaoran estaba asombrado, y le mira fijamente.

El joven siente en su corazón una sensación indescriptible, pero también era agradable, era más que eso ...

Era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.

\- Sakura, te lo agradezco mucho, me haces muy feliz - dijo Shaoran sonriendo levemente, pero, Yue estaba furioso.

\- ¡Quítate de en frente, Sakura!

\- ¡No!

\- Sakura, por favor, no quiero que pongas tu vida en riesgo - Shaoran estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de Sakura.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no!

\- ¡De esa manera no puedo matar al niño idiota!

\- Esa es la razón por la que estoy haciendo.

El joven Tsukishiro estaba dudando, pero, cierra los ojos, y habla nuevamente.

\- Entonces, Sakura ...

\- ¡Hazlo! - Exclamó Sakura con severidad, y el joven de cabello color plateado, abre los ojos.

\- Tengo la seguridad de que el niño va a proteger tu vida.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Yue! - Grito Shaoran, estaba alterado.

\- Este momento es importante para nosotros, Sakura - dijo, y se prepara para disparar.

Sakura cierra los ojos, pero Shaoran se dirige hacia donde estaba apuntado el arma y el abrazo a la joven, sirviendo como escudo.

\- ¡Shaoran! - Sakura fue impactada por la acción de Shaoran.

\- No entiendo porqué te sorprende, Tsukishiro lo había dicho, siempre voy a proteger mi flor de cerezo. - Shaoran estaba sonriendo levemente, y Sakura estaba derramando lágrimas.

\- ¡No quiero, yo te amo, Shaoran! - Sakura estaba intentando alejarse de Shaoran, pero el joven no se aparta de ella.

\- También te amo.

Shaoran cierra los ojos, con la fuerza, y escucha el sonido de un disparo.

\- ¡NO!

El joven de cabello castaño, abre los ojos, no ha sido lastimado.

\- ¿Estoy vivo? - pregunta, pero piensa que la pregunta es muy tonta.

\- Shaoran ...

\- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta Shaoran con preocupación, y ella sonríe.

\- si.

Shaoran sonríe con alivio.

\- Que bueno.

\- ¡Ayúdame, Yuki!

\- ¿eh? - Shaoran y Sakura estaban observando lo que había sucedido.

Yukito estaba deteniendo a su hermano, y Touya estaba agarrando la mano de Yue. El disparo había salido desviado.

\- ¡No puedo creer que eres capaz de matar a la mujer que amas! - dijo Yukito con tristeza y enojo.

\- Ella no iba a salir lastimada, el niño idiota estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo a ella.

\- ¡Cállate! - Touya estaba lleno de furia.

\- ¡Sakura tiene que ser mía!

\- ¡Ya basta, Yue! - Yukito estaba muy mal, él ya no quiere que su hermano le haga daño a las personas.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo a la cárcel, Yuki. - dijo Touya con seriedad.

Sakura empieza a llorar, y Shaoran la abrazó con suavidad.

\- Tranquila, todo ha acabado, Sakura.

\- No quiero que te vayas por mi lado, Shaoran.

\- Nunca voy a irme, descuida.

Sakura observa con cariño al joven castaño, ella fue eternamente agradecida por haber conocido a su novio.

Era más que agradecimiento, ella estaba eternamente enamorada de Shaoran Li.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Yue Tsukishiro, la condena se ha extendido, y se ha transferido a un penal de máxima seguridad.

El joven Tsukishiro había estudiado mucho para merecer el amor de Sakura, era un joven muy inteligente, pero no había podido evitar la obsesión por Sakura.

Él ha hecho mucho daño a la joven, y ahora se ha dado cuenta más tarde, nunca va a conseguir el amor de Sakura.

\- Sakura, perdóname ...

OOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran ha recuperado la salud, fue un proceso complejo, pero, a pesar de todo, ha podido salir adelante.

Después de unos meses, Sakura estaba leyendo el poema que Shaoran había escrito.

"En el instante que te había conocido,

Mis ojos te habían elegido,

Mi corazón tiene un sentimiento,

Qué había surgido en ese momento ".

"Cada vez que en ti estoy pensando,

De mis sentimientos no estoy dudando,

Siempre quiero estar a tu lado,

Porque de ti estoy enamorado ".

"Yo te quiero acompañar,

Contigo quiero estar,

Nuestro futuro va a llegar,

Porque yo siempre te voy a amar ".

"Te quiero hacer una pregunta,

Me temido que no resulta,

Pero me quiero arriesgar

¿Conmigo te quieres casar? ".

...

Ella estaba anonadada, y mira al joven de cabello castaño, él estaba sonriendo, y le acarició la mejilla, enternecido.

\- Sakura, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura observa que Shaoran tiene un anillo en la mano, con una piedra con la forma de una flor de cerezo.

Sakura estaba muy impresionada, el corazón estaba latiendo acelerado.

Ella sonríe, radiante, y abrazo al joven, llena de felicidad.

\- ¡Si, quiero casarme contigo, Shaoran!

Shaoran estaba muy feliz, y corresponde al gesto de Sakura.

\- No puedo creerlo, estoy completamente feliz.

\- Yo también, te amo, Shaoran.

\- Yo también te amo, Sakura.

Shaoran se acerca a la joven, lentamente, y le da un beso en los labios, y ella corresponde, porque adora los besos de Shaoran.

Si existen los finales felices, es difícil tener un final feliz, pero no es imposible.

~ ~ FIN ~ ~

Sakurita de Li


End file.
